We Belong Together
by sonnM2
Summary: [[WE adventure but Jack's in it too]] Elizabeth is forbidden from contacting Will after a failed attempt to flee Port Royal. Then he gives her a second chance... but will fate intervene? Crap summary. Please read & review. Ch 5 is up!
1. Another Chance

We Belong Together

Chapter One  
Another Chance

_**Disclaimer:** Sadly I don't own Jack Sparrow. Or PotC. :( _

_A/N:_ I know it's not exactly a good thing to start a story, then start another one without finishing the first one, but this came to mind, and I wanted to post it. I will finish my other one! See what you think. It's a Will/Liz thing, I think it'll only be 3 or 4 chaps, cause it's sort of short. Hope it's somewhat original.  
It may get fluffy at the end. Hope you like it! Please review, I love reviews:D

PS. The title has nothing to do with the Mariah Carey song, honest! I just thought fitted well. :P

_**Summary: **Elizabeth is forbidden from contacting Will after a failed attempt to flee Port Royal two weeks ago. After her life is turned upside down, she unexpectedly gets another chance to see him… but many obstacles stand in the way.  
_Yes my summaries suck :P

* * *

_The Governor's Household, Port Royal, 7:00 pm_

Elizabeth sat on the balcony outside her large room, thinking, taking in the beauty of the setting sun beyond the horizon. The ocean seemed so quiet, so peaceful, so still… how she longed to be out there right now… she felt such a need to be on the water that she wouldn't even have minded sailing on the _Black Pearl_ with Jack and his crew… and Will.

She sighed inwardly. But she was stuck on shore, banished from seeing her lover after their attempt to flee Port Royal two weeks ago. They were planning to pursue a new life on an exotic island in the Caribbean, away from the rules and regulations that surrounded them in Port Royal. She had thought it too good to be true then, and she had been right… the governor had caught them in the act, and was so angry and hurt that he had forbidden any contact between them.

Elizabeth was now promised to Commodore Norrington, and they were soon to wed, but this time she was unable to back down from the engagement. In the past two weeks, her life had turned from a fairytale to an angst novel; her dream of marrying William Turner and spending the rest of her life with him had blown out the window, and she was back where she had been six months ago, before Jack Sparrow had arrived in Port Royal- stuck on a boring island lacking any adventure, engaged to a man she knew she could never truly love.

She held back the tears that were begging to be released. She had cursed herself for crying so much lately. It was unlike her; she was always so strong willed, able to control her emotions. But she was miserable at the moment, and could do nothing about it.  
Sighing deeply, she stood up, and returned to her room. It was dark now that the sun had gone down, and she went to the drawer to take out a candle before it became too dark to see anything at all.  
Fumbling to find it in the dark drawer, her hand happened upon a piece of paper.  
She quickly took it out of the drawer. It was a small piece of parchment. Unable to read what it said, she kept feeling for a candle.

Two minutes later, the candle was lit in its stand, and she was trying to contain her excitement… but failing miserably and letting out a small squeal before hastily unfolding the note.  
It was from him. She knew it was… she hoped it was. Who else could it have been?

Bringing the note closer to the light of the candle, she wondered how he had managed to leave it in her drawer. But as she read the first three words, her fantasies of another great escape faded as she realised it was not in fact from Will.  
She squinted slightly as the candlelight flickered, but managed to read the short, hastily-written letter quickly… and as a result, her heart beat quickened its pace a great deal.

_Dear Miss Swann, _

_Please pardon my blunt correspondence, but if I may be bold enough to say so, I do not believe one such as yourself… young, free spirited and clearly smitten with a certain blacksmith, should be forced upon an arranged marriage to a man whom you do not fancy. I have been asked to send you a note with directions, but I am uncertain of which hands this may land in, and so I must ask you to meet me in the dining area at dusk. I hope I am right about your feelings, and pardon my interference if I am wrong. _

_E. P_

Elizabeth's hands were shaking. She didn't take a second to think, but scrunched the letter into a ball and shoved it back into her drawer, hurrying towards the bedroom door.  
Sprinting down the half-moon staircase, she almost tripped over her dress, just managing to catch herself on the railing. She took a deep breath, told herself to calm down, and slowed her pace down to a small trot, holding the hem of her dress just below her knees.

She hurried past the sitting room and rushed through the double doors into the grand dining hall. It was empty. Candles burned brightly on the table, sending shadows dancing upon the walls. The fire in the hearth was burning fiercely, crackling every few seconds.  
She sighed. It was probably a hoax: someone cruelly toying with her feelings. She didn't question how the note had gotten into her drawer, she was suddenly feeling very depressed, and headed back towards the dining hall doors.

"Miss Swann!" a hoarse whisper called out.

She froze, spun around, and scanned the shadowy dining hall. "Who's there?" she asked, trying to spot the person.

"Miss Swann, please lock the doors." the voice whispered.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow but locked the door, returning her gaze to the spacious room. A small, plump figure stepped out of the cupboard that Elizabeth herself had hid in six months back, trying to avoid the cursed pirates who'd sacked the town.

"Estrella?" she asked surprised, as her favourite maid stepped into the candlelight.

"Please, Miss Swann," said Estrella in a worried voice, "I shouldn't be doing this."

"Doing what?" asked Elizabeth, lowering her voice.

"Helping you." she said, handing Elizabeth an envelope. "This is from Mr Turner. I do not know any details, but they are instructions of a sort." Estrella sighed. "I really shouldn't be doing this, I'll be-"

"Fine. No one will find out. My goodness, Estrella! Thank you so much!" Elizabeth exclaimed, her voice still low. She quickly hugged the maid, who nodded hastily and headed towards the doors.

"Godspeed, Miss Swann." said Estrella, inwardly regretted what she had just done. She couldn't believe she had gone behind the governor's back, and helped his daughter run off like that. What would happen in the morning, when he found out? She sighed as she closed the door behind her… it was too late now.

………………………

Elizabeth's hands shook as she read the letter. It was even shorter than Estrella's, written in a hurry… scribbled, more like it.

_Elizabeth, _

_Come to the harbour as soon as you can, after nightfall would be best. Jack's here with the Pearl… he's hidden, don't worry about that. I'll tell you the details later. Make sure you take extreme caution, and make sure you aren't followed. _

_Will, _

She read the letter over three times, not entirely sure why. After memorising it, she threw it into the fireplace and, gathering up the courage, ran out of the dining room and back up the stairs to get dressed.  
She grabbed a pair of pants from the spare room, (which had extra garments in case of clothing needs for visitors), and the smallest shirt she could find. After all, trying to make a quick exit was hard enough, but in a dress? It was impossible- unless you wanted to break a bone.

She quickly tucked the loose shirt into the pants and stuffed her dress hastily into the closet.

At first she'd thought of climbing out a window, but she now realised it too high up, and she had no time, let alone enough sheets, to make a strong rope to climb down.  
Sighing, she sat on the bed in the visitors' room and thought furiously. After a minute or two, she headed towards the door and opened it slightly. After checking that the coast was clear, she ran to her own room. She took a deep breath, and prayed that her plan would work, because after all, it was hastily thought of, not properly prepared, and it had every chance of failing.

Opening her door, she called out, "Estrella! Estrella! Please bring some tea up to my room!" She waited a few moments, then called out again.

"Yes, Miss." replied Estrella.

She came up five minutes later with a tray of tea. Elizabeth was pacing the room, extremely nervous.

"Yes, miss?" asked Estrella, noticing Elizabeth's clothes and knowing this had nothing to do with tea.

"Estrella, I need you to create a diversion." She said bluntly.

Estrella shook her head. "I'm sorry, Miss Swann, I can't get involved any-"

"Estrella, please." begged Elizabeth.

Estrella gave her an extremely worried look. "I…I don't think…"

"Please!"

She sighed. "What sort of diversion?" Her voice was full of exhaustion and anxiety.

"Anything. Just make sure it's away from the front door, and that my father is present. And keep him away from my room." She told the maid.

"Miss…"

"Please. Don't make me beg."

Estrella sighed and nodded. "Alright. Be careful."

"You too."

Estrella headed down the stairs, while Elizabeth waited at the top in the doorway of her bedroom.

It was only a few seconds later that she heard her name coming from someone in the hallway.

"Elizabeth?"

She froze, and hoped with all her might that her plan hadn't already failed…

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed. Please review! Constructive criticism welcome. Thanks for reading :D 


	2. Hasty Decisions

Chapter Two  
_Hasty Decisions_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own PotC. :(  
_**A/N:** Thanks to all reviewers :D  
Enjoy…

* * *

_The Harbour, Port Royal, 8:00pm_

Will waited restlessly behind a signpost at the harbour. The docks were pretty much deserted by now, but a few fishermen were packing everything away, and he didn't want to take his chances or be spotted. He sighed, and cracked each knuckle in anxiety. Elizabeth would've surely received his note by now. It was almost 8:00pm, and it had been dark for almost an hour. He remembered writing 'after nightfall, as quickly as possible'. He was wondering if she'd come across any trouble. _What if she'd gotten lost? Or caught? Or worse…?  
_He couldn't help but think of all the horrible things that she could've run into. And it would be his fault.  
He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, subconsciously leaving the signpost and pacing up and down the dock.  
_What could possibly be keeping her?  
_………………………

_The Governor's Household, Port Royal, 8:00pm_

Elizabeth didn't dare turn around, for she thought by doing so, whoever had called her name would notice she was standing there. Then she rolled her eyes at her own stupidity. They already knew she was there! She sighed softly, closed her eyes, and turned around.

"Elizabeth? What on earth are you doing?" she heard her father say.

She bit her lip. She was done. It was over. She had ruined her only chance to see Will again, and now the governor would place her under a closer watch and she'd soon be Mrs Elizabeth Norrington… and everything would turn out horrible. _Damn it!_ she thought. Ever so slowly, she opened her eyes.  
Her father was standing in the dimly lit hallway, his arms folded across his chest. His curly grey wig looked somewhat crooked, and even in the candlelight, Elizabeth could see the fatigue, confusion and surprise spread clearly across his aging face. She heaved a sigh and looked down at the floor. "I… I was…"

He stared down at her clothes. "Elizabeth, you weren't possibly thinking of leaving again?" asked the governor, shock taking the place of his fatigue.

"No! I- no… Not after what happened. Of course not! It's not like I could even if I wanted to… this place is so full of servants." She mumbled, trying to cover it up as best she could.

The governor wasn't fooled. "Elizabeth… I can't understand how you could do this. I was going to pardon the boy, and let you both… here… but why did you even think of abandoning Port Royal?" he sighed. "Elizabeth, I brought you up to…"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. He was going to start giving her the speech he had two weeks ago; how she had been brought up with such privileges, and how Port Royal was such a safe place to live, free of pirates and crime… it was a proper place filled with polite people where everyone obeyed the law.  
No matter how many times she told him that that was exactly what she didn't want- she wanted adventure, and freedom, and to be surrounded be interesting people- he would always sigh deeply and start naming every great thing about Port Royal. Then Elizabeth would start daydreaming, and at the end of his speech, he would ask her if she agreed, she would snap out of her daydream, he would get exasperated and mumble, "Why did I deserve this?", she would start arguing… and it would go on forever.

"Father, I wasn't trying to flee." She told him, interrupting him as he reached the part of his speech where he named every wonderful thing Port Royal had to offer.

"Elizabeth, don't interrupt, it's rude, and I was telling you how-"

"How fabulous Port Royal is. I know." she muttered.

The governor sighed. He opened his mouth to retort, but was drowned out by a deafening crash. He swayed, so shocked that he'd almost lost his balance. Elizabeth jumped at the noise. She was scared at first, having forgotten the situation. Then her eyes widened, and a speck of new hope spread through her. _Estrella's diversion.  
_The governor regained his balance, straightened his wig, (having noticed it had shifted considerably), and let out a deep sigh. "Elizabeth… what was that?" he asked sharply, trying to suppress his anger.

Elizabeth frowned. "How am I supposed to know?" she snapped.

The governor looked taken aback. "There is NO need for that tone, Elizabeth!" He exclaimed, biting his lip in irritation. "I… you… stay HERE." He ordered, turning on his heel and rushing down the stairs.

Elizabeth's heart pounded in her chest. He was onto her. Now she had to be extra careful if she were to carry out her plan successfully… it had almost been shattered, yet she'd narrowly escaped… but she didn't have long, and she'd be damned if she could get out of it again.  
………………………

_The Harbour, Port Royal, 8:10pm_

Will was getting more concerned by the minute. He knew he'd only waited about an hour, but it felt like he'd been at the harbour for nights on end. He could hear his heart thumping in his ears, and when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he jumped back five feet, just missing the edge of the dock.

He heard a chuckle. "Relax, Will."

Will turned to see the swaggering silhouette of Jack Sparrow shaking his head. "What, don' tell me I scared ya?" Jack said with a disbelieving tone.

Will sighed, and removed his hand from his sword, where it was currently resting. "Don't sneak up on a man like that, Jack. You might end up paying for it."

Jack nodded. "I'll make a note o' that. But we've been waiting on ya for a good two hours now, and lemme tell you, the crew are gettin' a little restlesss. Port Royal ain't the safest place for a pirate, savvy?"

Will let out a deep sigh. "Jack…"

Jack's dark silhouette raised its hands in the air. "I'm just saying, Will. How do you know she's coming? What if-"

"Don't. I don't want to hear it. She's coming. Just wait a little longer."

Even though Will couldn't see it, Jack slumped and rolled his eyes. "How much longer?" he asked in a tired tone.

"A little while."

Jack sighed. "Alright, mate. But don't be surprised if you come back to the _Pearl_ in five hours and she's gone. 'Coz I warned ya." He said, walking back towards the small bridge that led to the large crevice where the _Black Pearl_ was currently stationed.

Will loosened and clenched his fists as Jack's silhouette disappeared behind some palm trees. _Where on earth was Elizabeth?  
_He clenched his fists so hard that had it been light outside, he would've seen them turn purple. He'd been waiting for long enough. After a very hastily made decision, he let out all the air in his lungs, left the dock, and headed for the town.

He was going to find Elizabeth.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed, and please review! Reviews keep ppl writing. :D 


	3. A Few Complications

Chapter 3  
A Few Complications

_**Disclaimer:** I still don't own PotC… yet. _

_**A/N:** I updated! I'm on holidays, so I've had some free time, and I managed to update! I will also update _The Barrel_, and I'm sorry but I need some new ideas, since I have forgotten where I was originally heading with that story. :s _

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and as always, please review! Thanks:)

* * *

_

_The Governor's Manor, Port Royal, 8:10pm_

Elizabeth rushed down the stairs as quietly as she could. She didn't know what Estrella had done, but by the deafening crash and the governor's loud and intense swearing, she knew it was something major- especially since the governor _never_ swore.

As she slowly opened the door and snuck out, she heard her father yell out from the dining hall, "ALL the wedding china? You can't be serious! What in bloody hell was it doing UP THERE!"

Elizabeth ran out across the dirt path towards the gates outside the manor. A guard was standing on the outer side, pacing sleepily alongside the bars, his shoes making a crunching noise as he took each step. Elizabeth swore inwardly. She wasn't surprised that there was a guard there, but she hadn't thought of a way to get past him. She tiptoed towards the brick wall on the left side of the gate, and hid behind it, out of the guard's view. She had no idea what she was going to do.

……………………………

Governor Swann straightened up and huffed. He'd had a good yell at Estrella, that careless woman who had put all the brand new wedding porcelain in a glass cupboard, above the drink table in the dining hall, opened it, and let it all come crashing down, shattering into millions of tiny pieces on the ground.

She, and three other maids were now crawling on the floor, cleaning up, and he was heading up to give Elizabeth the last part of his lecture. He headed up the staircase, placing a hand on his forehead. This was the last thing he needed right now. "Elizabeth?" he asked, knocking on her bedroom door. He received no reply. He sighed, and softened his voice. "Elizabeth? Are you abed already?" he asked.

No answer.

He slowly creaked open the door. The bedroom was dark, except for some moonlight seeping in through the open door that led to the balcony. Elizabeth was nowhere in sight. The governor ran out, and started calling for Elizabeth throughout the whole house. After accepting the fact that she had run off again, he ran down to the stables where the stableboy and carriage driver, Stanley, was talking to the horses before going off to his slumbers. The stable was dimly lit by a candle mounted on a wooden post near the door.

"STANLEY!" he yelled, storming in, making the poor boy jump, almost stabbing the chestnut horse he was caressing in the eye.

"Y-yes, Governor? I was just-"

"We need the horses ready. I'm heading into town. Now!"

Stanley's eyes flickered in the candlelight. "But-but… sir, to get the horses fully-"

"What?"

"It'll t-take me at least a good half-hour."

The governor snorted. "Such… inc…urgh!" he huffed. "Fine. Which is your most obedient?"

"Obedient? You mean-"

"Easiest to ride! Quickly Stanley, I'm in a hurry!"

……………………………

_The Marketplace, Port Royal, 8:15pm_

Will walked through the dark streets of 'downtown' Port Royal. The streets were quite deserted, except for a few bums lying in front of shops, or in alleyways. He sighed and kept walking towards the Governor's Manor. Passing through the empty marketplace, he quickened his pace, determined to reach Elizabeth as quickly as he could.

Ten agonising minutes later, Will was hauling himself up the hill that led to the manor. As he slowly and steadily ascended, he noticed the slender figure of a man pacing in front of the gate… a guard, most likely.

He sighed softly. This was going to complicate things.

……………………………

_The Governor's Manor, Port Royal, 8:25pm_

Elizabeth sat in the dirt, leaning against the cold bricks. Her head hurt from thinking so hard, and she could've sworn she'd been hiding there for hours. Letting out a soft groan, she slowly and quietly stood up, ready to walk up to the guard and bargain for her 'freedom'. She bit her lip, and was about to step out from behind the wall when the sound of heavy hooves on gravel made her back further into the garden and hide in the thorny bush a few feet away from the gate. Grunting, she shifted uncomfortably until she found a crouching position secure enough so that her feet would not give way too quickly.

The large horse paused in front of the gate, so close to her that Elizabeth could hear its heavy breathing.

"Governor Swann, sir! What may-" the guard started.

"Open the gates. Quickly. I need to find my daughter. Did she come by here?" she heard the governor ask, in a tone that suggested he knew it was a pointless question; for he knew the answer.

"No, sir. Not a soul-"

"Quickly, please."

"Yes, sir." The guard replied, unlocking the heavy iron gates. "May I ask, sir, how she would've, er… escaped?" he asked, sliding open the left gateway.

"It's a mystery to me. Always has been. But she's done it countless times before, Arthur. So there are many possibilities." She heard her father say, as the horse started forwards.

Elizabeth sighed. Yes, she had done it many times before, but years ago- when she was young and small enough to fit through the hole beneath the perimeter wall on the east side of the manor. And she certainly wasn't ten years or 5ft tall anymore…

……………………………

Shifting to the side of the path, trying to keep out of sight, Will squinted in the darkness. The guard was nodding his head, his back turned to the path, and he was talking to someone- a very tall someone. No, wait… it was someone on a horse. What on earth was going on?

He was opening the gate, and the horse started forwards. As the horse started to trot, Will ducked further away from the path, ending up in muddy soil underneath some small trees.

He heard the horse snort as it started cantering just before reaching him, and then he heard someone huff, "faster". From what he could make out in the darkness, the rider had an outline similar to that of the governor. Confusion took over all the emotions in Will's head. What was the governor doing on a horse? Could Elizabeth have already escaped? What if she was down at the harbour waiting for him now, and she thought he'd left without her? Will inwardly kicked himself. How could he have been so stupid? He should've never left that harbour.

……………………………

_The Commodore's Household, Port Royal, 8:45pm_

Governor Swann tied the ebony horse to a small tree outside the steps of Commodore Norrington's Victorian manor. A carriage was stationary on the right-hand side of the large gravel path leading to the grand house. Ignoring it and marching up the stairs, he hammered on the door.

It was opened by a gruff-looking butler a moment later. His eyes widened. "Governor Swann. Please, come in." he said with a slight bow, letting the Governor enter the manor.

"Where's Norrington? It's urgent."

"In the dining hall, sir. He is with guests. I will be but a moment." The butler answered politely, leaving the room. A minute later, he came back into the room with the commodore right behind him. Norrington looked surprised, and somewhat concerned.

"Governor? Is something wrong?"

"Yes!" he exclaimed. "Elizabeth's run off! AGAIN."

The commodore's eyes widened to the size of saucers, but he calmly responded, "Well, then we must hasten to find her, shall we not, Governor?"

Governor Swann raised his eyebrows. "Well come on then, James! She'll be miles away by now!"

……………………………

_The Governor's Manor, Port Royal, 8:45pm_

Grunting and moaning, Elizabeth pushed herself further under the rough wall. She was insane to try and escape through the gap under the clay wall behind the manor, but she was desperate to get to the harbour. Will had probably been waiting for hours. She stopped struggling, lay halfway between the manor garden and freedom, and sighed. After a long pause, she sucked in, and pushed herself further through the gap. She was bruised, but almost out. A few more pushes and shoves and she would be free.

……………………………

Will cursed himself over and over as he rushed back towards the harbour. He was far enough from the manor to step out of the bushes and start running towards the grunt. He hoped with all his might that Elizabeth had arrived safely.

……………………………

_9:00pm_

After more grunting, groaning, and quiet cursing, Elizabeth pushed herself through the hole. Lying in the dirt on the outer side of the wall, she caught her breath. She was now covered in dirt from head to toe, stiff, tired and very sore. She moaned softly as she got up, stumbling and almost falling over. Sighing, she brushed as much dirt as she could off her clothes, and stalked towards the front of the sidewall, peeking past it. The guard was still there, oblivious to her presence.

Elizabeth stuck close to the undergrowth near the gravel path as she stalked away from the house…

The soldiers took her completely by surprise. She had only just passed the first few shacks near the marketplace when she saw them. They were marching, so to say, hurriedly in all directions. She backed into the wall of a shop, then slid as quickly and quietly to the side, out of view of the men. As she peeked behind the wall, she saw two of them head in the direction of the manor, while the rest spread out around the marketplace. This meant that her father had notified Norrington, and now Port Royal's finest were all looking for her. If this was so, then the harbour would soon be swamped. Her heart skipped a beat. Will was at the harbour.

She turned, and pushed her way through spider webs and rotting leaves to the back of the old shop, keeping close to the cold, damp wall… feeling her way through the darkness.

She stumbled occasionally, over roots and bottles, sometimes over her own feet. Then she rushed past the gap in between buildings, and continued hurrying towards the beach.

Elizabeth had to stop a few times, as Norrington's men were lurking about everywhere. She sighed softly to herself, and slid down the brick wall of her favourite bakery, and decided to take a quick rest, as she could still here the loud footsteps of boots on gravel. It was when she heard those footsteps getting a little too close, that she stood up, picked up a decent-sized branch nearby, and got ready to hit with all the strength she had.

Unluckily for her, she was facing the wrong way.

The strong hand was on top of her mouth before she had a chance to scream. She kicked and struggled while the person behind her tried to shush her. Her hostile response seemed to have no effect, however, so she bit down as hard as she could. The hand let go, and the man groaned, and it seemed he was trying to be ever so quiet.

But Elizabeth had no time to notice this. She picked up her branch, and started hitting as hard as she could. The man tried to cover himself, and still be as hushed as possible.

"Eliz-"

She hit him harder.

"El-"

Then harder still.

"Elizabeth(!)" he whispered hoarsely.

She stopped, her eyes widened, and she dropped the branch.

"Jack?"

* * *

_**A/N:** Hope it didn't drag and you liked it. I stopped it there, not to leave it hanging, but because I hadn't updated in ages and the rest is still in my head :P. Sorry. _

_Please review:) _


	4. How To Help

Chapter 4  
How To Help

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pirates. _

_**A/N:** I'm sorry for not updating since April. My computer died, and I've got a new one now. :D So I've decided to attempt finishing my stories. NB: This is still set after the first one, so DMC never happened (since I started this before it came out.) :) Hope you all enjoy. As always, please review, they are amazing to get. :) _

_Thanks,

* * *

_

_The Harbor, Port Royal, 9:00pm_

_Where the hell's Elizabeth? _  
Will's heart raced as he reached the dock, to find it deserted. Norrington's soldiers were stampeding around the town. He assumed they'd already been down at the dock and found it silent. So they hadn't found her. That was a relief. But she wasn't here. Surely she would have arrived.  
_She thought I left without her. _  
He stood at the end of the dock, motionless. He'd ruined everything. Again.  
_Damn it!_ _Elizabeth… _

……………………………

"Jack?" Elizabeth asked, filled with mixed emotions of surprise, annoyance and enormous relief.

He groaned. "Yes, Elizabeth." He hissed, rubbing his arm.

She sighed. "I'm so sorry, I thought you were someone else."

"No, really?" he retorted.

She nodded, "Yes, well I was just fighting ba-"

"Alright. I'm assumin' you're headin' to the harbour?"

She nodded. "I just hope Will hasn't left. I mean, I know you're helping him, but… I am a little late… so…"

"That whelp wouldn't leave that dock knowing you're on your way there… 'specially since it's kinda obvious you ain't at home. It's like they lost the crown jewels or somethin' the way they're searchin' this pathetic excuse of a town for ya."

She snorted. "Let's go. I can't wait to leave." She said, turning away from him and walking in the direction of the harbour, trying to be as silent as possible. He followed her quietly, and they slowly advanced on the dark, and dangerously exposed dock. They stopped a few yards away, having moved past all the shops and now into scrub along the beach.

Elizabeth couldn't see Will anywhere. The wet boards of the pier glistened in the moonlight, adding an eerie effect to the harbour. As if it was haunted. She realised this haunting feeling was present because of the quiet. It seemed as if the pier had been abandoned long ago. Abandoned. Isolated. Deserted. Will was gone.

She turned to face Jack. "Where is he? You said he wouldn't leave!" She whispered hoarsely. "You said he'd be here! Where is he, Jack?" she said, trying to control her emotions.

"Look, just.. just calm down will ya? He's probably just hidin'. He may look stupid, but I'm sure he knows when to become invisible." Jack stated, trying to reassure her. He sighed. "Wait here, will you? I'll go look for him around here-"

"Jack-"

"Would you just be the helpless damsel and stay put? Please? And when I say stay put, I mean wait here. In this spot. Without moving. Yes?"

"Jack-"

"Elizabeth." he said firmly. "Don't move."

She folded her arms and glared at him, but he didn't see. "Fine. But at least give me your gun."

"Why?" Jack asked, genuinely confused.

"In case someone finds me. I'm not about to take any chances." She stated matter-of-factly. Jack huffed. "No. I need it."

"You've got your sword. I need your gun."

"Eliz-"

"_Jack. _The gun."

He stared at her in disbelief. "Are… you're insane woman." He groaned, pulling his gun out and handing it to her. "There. Happy? Now Stay here. I'll be back in a jiffy." he said, sneaking past her and out towards the dock.

She watched nervously as he swiftly marched across the hard sand, across the pier and out of sight. And she waited. A few minutes at most. She was generally an impatient person, but now she was picking at her dirty nails in anxiety. She stood up to head over to the other side of the dock where Jack had disappeared, when the silhouettes of two men marching in that direction made her back up. She crouched down as far as she could.

"We've already been here Henry. She's not here. In case you haven't noticed, there's _no one_ here." One of the soldiers stated.

"Look don't argue with me Black. I can see that. The Commodore said look again, alright? So we're going to look." The other replied firmly.

Elizabeth heard a groan, then a huge sigh and the soldiers separated and one headed to the end of the harbor while the other went to poke around the bushes and debris near the dock where Jack was supposed to be.

_Oh god! _Elizabeth inwardly screamed. _He's going to find Jack and I took the gun off him! They'll catch him and hang him all because he was trying to help me! _She panicked. _Help him you fool! _She told herself. _Do something. _She nodded and started to get up. _No! You'll never see Will again! You'll marry the commodore and live a nightmare. _She ducked back down. _And Jack will die at your expense… _  
She scurried about, pulled out Jack's gun, and pointed it into the air. She sighed. _Here goes. _

She closed her eyes and pulled the trigger.

……………………………

_The Harbor, Port Royal, 9:25pm _

Will and Jack froze. The shot was deafening in the silence that surrounded them. It pierced the air like a sword pierces flesh. Will turned to Jack, speechless. "Wh-what was that?"

Jack stayed quiet.

"Jack?"

"Uh… El… Elizabeth has my gun." he stammered.

Will had never seen Jack quite so perplexed. Even in the strangest situations, he seemed to have an idea, or an explanation.

"Why would she have shot?" He asked himself. "She wouldn't need to shoot. No one could find her there. Where I left her she was out of sight. And even so, why would she shoot at them?"

Will's eyes widened. "Unless… unless she wasn't the one that shot."

Jack spun to face him. "Don't be stupid. They wouldn't shoot her."

"What if they didn't know it was her?"

'Will-"

But Will was scurrying away.

"Will(!)"

……………………………

Elizabeth ran.  
As fast as she could.  
Into the water. There was nowhere else to go.  
She jumped into the cold water, swam under the dock and stayed submerged. Even in her situation she could hear the heavy footsteps of soldiers running on the great wooden beast above her. She just hoped that Jack and Will were out of danger. At least for now.

* * *

Thank you for reading. :D Sorry to end so abruptly, but I'm going to update somewhat quicker, as I've already started the next chapter, (last one I think). Thank you all and please review! 


	5. The Black Pearl

Chapter 5

The Black Pearl

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Pirates. :'(_

_**A/N:**__ Sorry for the five-month delay. I really don't have much of an excuse, except we've just finished exams. :(  
This last chapter was written kind of hastily as I was sick of so many months without an update, but the story's all there. :)_

_Please read and **review**! Hope you enjoy :)_

* * *

Will frantically leapt out into the darkness to face the five soldiers that had recently gathered since the shot. "Hey!" 

They all spun, two of them proceeding to ignore him and pursuing the course they had initially taken, while the others readily aimed their muskets at him.

"Who goes there?" one of the soldiers asked, taking a cautious step forward and trying to identify him in the moonlight. Will slowly raised his hands above his head, ignoring the question and looking past the men to the other soldiers who were still searching for Elizabeth. But he couldn't see much. The soldier took another step forward. "Answer the question, sir." He pressed firmly.

Will turned to face him. "William Turner."

The soldier did not react. "And what is your business out here at this time of the night, Mr Turner?"

Will slouched, trying his best to seem like an innocent bystander. "Since when can a man not wander the streets after nightfall?" he questioned, the irritation clear in his voice.

There was a pause. "You know of the situation, no, Mr Turner?"

"I beg your pardon?"

The soldier gave an annoyed sigh. "The guv'ner's daughter, Miss Swann. She is presently missing."

Will bowed his head ever so slightly. "I am sorry to hear that, uh… sir. I assure you, if I see her, I will immediately inform you."

The soldier hesitated, unsure of his next move.

"Am I free to continue my stroll?" Will asked politely.

The soldier reluctantly lowered his musket. "Be warned Mr Turner. The time is not ideal for a mere stroll. Get in the way, and you just might get more than you bargained for." Will nodded. The soldier turned back to his comrades. "Get moving. She's still out there."

……………………………

_The Harbor, Port Royal, 9:25pm _

Elizabeth's heart raced. _No, Will! _She inwardly screamed. _You idiot!_  
Of course, she was ecstatic to find out he was here and in fact safe, however she had shot that gun to draw attention _away_ from him and Jack, not _towards_ them.

"_And what is your business out here at this time of the night, Mr Turner?" _

She clenched her fists in anxiety. _Damn it Will! _She had to think of another plan. Fast. But what? And more importantly, how? _How?_

More talking. It was all mumbles. She strained her ears.

"_Am I free to continue my stroll?" _she heard Will ask innocently.

Her eyes widened and she froze, waiting in anticipation for the answer._ Please, please, please let him go. _She begged the soldier.

"_Get moving. She's still out there." _

Elizabeth let out a huge sigh of relief, grateful that she didn't need to come up with yet another way of throwing everyone off her trail.  
More footsteps were heard on the wood above her, loud, but slowly fading as they moved off the dock and onto the beach. But she didn't dare risk moving from her position. She wasn't safe, at least not yet.

……………………………

Will walked casually to the other side of the dock, trying not to draw too much attention to himself. He thought over his options; no Elizabeth, no danger, but no Elizabeth. Elizabeth, soldiers, possible arrest, possible imprisonment, and then no Elizabeth. Upon reaching the other side, he felt the slightest bit disappointed. There was no-one there. She had escaped.

"Will!" he heard a gruff voice behind him hiss. He turned, saw Jack crouching just where Will had left him, and walked over.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing, you fool?" Jack snapped. "You didn't get anywhere with that. Except they now know you're out here."

Will frowned. "Shut up. I don't need this right now." He retorted.

"Yes you bloody well do. You obviously haven't learnt that when yer saving yer bonny lass, you have to stay discreet." He informed. "Amateur."

Will just stared at him, and his face fell. "What do I do, Jack?" he sighed.

Jack slumped, irritated. "Stay discreet." He retorted.

Will glared at him. "To find her you fool!" he snapped.

Jack was taken aback at his sharp tone, then there was a long pause as he considered this. "Well… I… don't know."

"Where did the shot come from?"

"Down there." Jack pointed in the direction of the bushes where he had originally left Elizabeth. "They're searching there, though. So she's obviously moved."

Will nodded. "Stay here."

Jack frowned. "That's what _I_ say thank you, and no, who do you think you're talkin' to? Someone such as yourself?"

"Fine. But lie low." Will instructed.

Jack stared in disbelief. "Have you suddenly lost your memory?? Who gave away their position back there?" he asked matter-of-factly, standing up in annoyance.

"Just keep quiet(!)" Will said abruptly, moving towards the bushes. Jack frowned and followed, mumbling incoherently. They walked out into the open space, trying their hardest to remain incognito while they searched for Elizabeth, who seemed to have completely disappeared.

"Elizabeth?" Will whispered loudly. "Elizabeth it's me." He said, cautiously walking towards the dark scrub.

Annoyed, Jack strutted onto the dock. The moonlight shone on the water and cast eerie but beautiful shadows on the pier. For a second he forgot his purpose and grinned in awe. He loved the sea.

"Will?"

Jack froze. He listened intently. Silence. "Hello…?" he asked quietly, aiming his question at the water.

"Jack?" a soft, feminine and barely audible whisper called out to him.

His eyes widened. _I am going insane._ He thought to himself.

"Will…?"

"Who the hell are you talking to?" he asked the ocean gruffly. He heard a sigh of relief. Seconds later, two pale thin hands appeared on the edge of the dock, followed by the soaking head of the one and only Elizabeth Swann.

……………………………

For a few seconds, Jack just stared. For no particular reason. Elizabeth pulled herself up on the dock, and collapsed under her soaking clothes. After a few seconds, she sighed. "Thanks Jack." She said, heaving a huge breath.

"For what, love?" he asked, continuing to stare.

She felt like slapping him, that oblivious pirate. "Helping me out of the water." She stated matter-of-factly.

Jack gave her one of his famous lopsided grins. "Ah. The wonders of sarcasm. Well Miss Swann, you are _most_ welcome." He said, putting an arm around her and proceeding to gently yet firmly- if ever such a thing was possible- shove her into the sand on the right side of the dock. Casually, he strode over to Will, who was, at this point in time, quite apprehensive.

He swallowed. "Jack, where on earth could she be?" he sighed.

"Well, actually-"

"I mean, I've searched everywhere around here."

"It's all good, Will, she-"

"Do you think they found her?"

"No-"

"Jack, I don't understand. One minute she's here. The next she's not. I mean, she's fast but not that fast." he uttered frantically.

Jack stopped and waited.

"Well? Do you have any idea of where I should look?" Will inquired.

"I thought you'd never stop. Yes, actually I do happen to know where she is."

Will's face lit up, not that Jack could tell.

"The lady, your mistress, the one and only Miss Elizabeth Swann, whom you are currently searching for in this dim moonlight under the stars-"

"Where the hell is she?" Will snapped, taking a threatening step towards the babbling captain.

"In the sand." Jack spat.

Will turned to face the pier, and saw Elizabeth's head poking out from behind it. She looked stunned and a little disgruntled. He shoved Jack out of his way and ran over to his lover.

Jack frowned. "I am so unappreciated." He told himself, turning to saw Will compressing the air out of Elizabeth's lungs. "Aw how sweet." He said, scrunching up his face as Elizabeth started to make rude faces at him. He strode over indifferently. "Ahem. Shall we be leaving then?" he asked.

……………………………

_The Harbor, Port Royal, 10:00pm_

Will gave his vest to Elizabeth as they snuck towards the crevice where the Black Pearl could be seen floating gracefully, even in the dark of night. Carefully climbing down the steep cliff towards the water, they were all ecstatic to be departing Port Royal, especially after the horrendous few hours this night spent in anxiety and utter confusion.

Will was the first to climb down, slowly finding his way by foot. Elizabeth followed, listening to him on where it was best to step and which part of the cliff was unstable. Jack was last, impatiently urging his comrades to move faster, as there was absolutely no time available to waste.

It was at least ten minutes before they reached the water. This time Elizabeth had taken the lead, and plunged frantically into the water towards the ship which was anchored a few yards out. She was freezing, and the harder she warm, the warmer she'd be and the faster she'd get onto the ship. Will strode into the water, this time telling Jack to stop dawdling. But Jack didn't move. He was looking to the right, squinting behind the cliff wall.

"What? Jack we don't have time, you said so yourself. What are you doing?" he pleaded fretfully.

Jack cracked his neck. "We're going to have company."

"What?"

He motioned to his right. "Behind the cliff."

Will turned, and squinted. "I don't-" he paused, and moved forward. A faint spot of light was bobbing up and down about ten yards away, and a barely visible silhouette of a line of marching soldiers- with what looked like sticks in their hands- was swiftly and precisely moving forwards towards them. Will spun to face Jack. "How? What- what do we do?"

Jack sighed. "Swim over to the Pearl as quick as you can and get her going. They'll see you moving, but if I take away there attention and lead them thatta way," he said, pointing up, "by the time they spot th Pearl they won't be able to reach her. Drift out of sight for a while. The best case scenario is that they don't shoot me. Just make sure you come back, alrigh'?"

Will gawped at him. "You're mad."

Jack was taken aback. "I though it was a pretty good plan. Now hurry up or they'll catch us all."

"How come you've suddenly gained this heroic streak, hey?"

Jack scoffed. "I've always been heroic. Shoo, fool." He urged, pushing him into the water.

Will started swimming frantically, and Jack took a long, deep breath. He kept close to the cliff edge, making his way slowly towards the marching line. He could probably go a few yards before being seen. So he did, and then proceeded to make as much noise as he could whilst climbing up the rocky wall.

……………………………

_Royal Gaol, Port Royal, 8:00am _

Commodore Norrington walked down the muddy steps and towards the cells. His fluffed white wig bounced as he descended, and it was obvious that he was not happy. His fiancé had once again vanished, along with the simple blacksmith-turned pirate he despised so much. He had led a frantic search last night, which not only ended in the Black Pearl escaping, but the mediocre capture of a pirate he'd brushed shoulders with one too many times.

He walked to the far cell. "Sparrow, I am..."

But the commodore was met with an empty cell. Oh how convenient.

He unlocked the barred door and hurried to the window, where the bars had been removed with what seemed to be a bone. Surely not? He was being mocked. He glared out the window at the bustling townspeople, and out of the corner of his eye caught a glimpse of a man, lean and shabby with long dreadlocks and a red bandana, running comically towards the ocean.

* * *

_**A/N:** Thank you heaps to everyone who read and reviewed:)  
__Hope you enjoyed the ramblings of my strange imagination. _

_Please review! _

_xx. jack's pirate lass _


End file.
